


The Music Teacher

by starfishies



Category: Amadeus, Beethoven - Fandom, Classical Music RPF, Composers - Fandom, Historical RPF, Ludwig van Beethoven - Fandom, Mozart - Fandom, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Fandom
Genre: Beethoven, Composer Fiction, F/M, Historical References, Ludwig van Beethoven - Freeform, M/M, amadeus - Freeform, composer, composers, mozart - Freeform, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: One of the most lucrative ways in which Mozart earned a living was by providing music lessons to the wealthy families of Austria and abroad. Over the course of his career he took on many wealthy patrons, and their daughters...Accompanying the maestro on one such lesson, Ludwig learns what it takes to truly make a name for yourself in Vienna.





	The Music Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabee/gifts).



> For my dearest Hannabee - on her birthday.
> 
> Why have one, when you can have two? ;)

Wolfgang was no stranger to the summer estates of the wealthy and elite.  
  
Vienna's most influential families would often find themselves weary of the city's bustle by late spring. Trade and business seemed to pause, and instead, nobility turned their eyes to leisure. Many of Mozart's more affluent patrons made to establish seasonal retreats that nestled in more rural surroundings. Sprawling country homes, far from the overcrowded stinking streets of the capital were havens for wealthy heirs and heiresses with little more to do than read, eat, dance and make music.

  
These of course, were most all of Wolfgang's specialties.      
  
His most recently acquired pupil was of noble birth, but of foreign nationality. Her father had sent her to Vienna for schooling, but her mind was often in her art. She was quiet and well read, with a convincing English timbre she was charming on all accounts, royal heritage aside. A Turkish princess with the exotic allures of the far east, coupled with a keen interest in music and painting - as well as the endowment to allow such follies, made her Wolfgang's ideal young student.  
  
As he often found himself with many of his young students, Wolfie was unabashedly enamoured with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She received him warmly at the door, forgoing any formal announced entry.  
  
"Maestro, did you know that today is my birthday?"  
  
Wolfgang chuckled softly, feeling somewhat shamed for being caught unprepared for such an event. No matter, he passed his overcoat to the maid who waited on the Maestro's apprentice to follow suit. He could write something for her at the instrument, but the question remained - _what_ should he write? She would be none the wiser for his lack of preparation, he assured himself.  
  
"Of course my dear," he relished in the customary kisses, one for each of her rosy cheeks, "how could one forget such a day?"  
  
She allowed her hand to be kissed before noticing the brooding boy lurking curiously in the door way. She frowned suspiciously, "Maestro, have you brought me a new tutor?"  
  
Wolfie was briefly distracted from his silent worship of the young princess' bodice, seeing Ludwig standing there looking quite lost in the whole situation.  
  
"A new tutor? My dear," Wolfie waved the boy off, lifting her hand to his lips once more, "I would never allow another musician access to these royal fingers."  
  
His forward flirtations had her flush, but she allowed them regardless. Rather interesting for a lady of high birth. Ludwig suddenly became quite curious about their relationship.  
  
"And so then, who is this mysterious guest you have brought along?"  
  
Wolfie paused his kisses, hovering over the softness of her hand before smiling up at her inquisitive dark eyes, "He's part of your birthday present of course."  
  
Ludwig's eyes widened and he cleared his throat nervously.  
  
_This had not been discussed during the ride over.  
  
_"Yes, he's a very talented young man, I promise you'll be pleased with him."  
  
Ludwig's palms were suddenly sweating. He hated being talked about, even by the Maestro.  
  
The princess arched one of her elegant brows with a coy smile, "Oh?"  
  
Wolfgang sat himself at the neatly carved harpsichord that had been left open near the settee. Tucking his coat tails behind as he sat, he smiled at the princess who stood waiting for direction.  
  
"Ludwig..." Wolfie nodded towards the princess who stood expectantly in the centre of the room. Abandoned by her tutor, the princess now looked to the boy.  
  
Ludwig flushed nervously under her gaze, a boy of few words he quietly guided her to the sofa, sitting neatly at her side. He folded his hands in his lap to keep from fidgeting. He'd yet to ever sit knee to knee with a princess, and never one so pretty.  
  
He eyed her shyly out of the corner of his sight, noting the heavy jewels that adorned her collar. Despite her obvious wealth, the princess seemed to forego the powdered ridiculousness that was all the rage for young ladies at court. Her natural dark hair had been pinned very fashionably above her head, with a few glossy curls laying neatly against her shoulders.  
  
She wore little fragrance, and no rouge at all, though her olive skin glowed of youthfulness and charm. As elegantly dressed as she was poised, it was immediately obvious to Ludwig why the Maestro had taken such a liking to the exotic young princess.  
  
_She's very pretty_.  
  
Ludwig cast his eyes downwards.  
  
"So my darling, would you like to hear your present?" Wolfie paused between a few quick scales,  "Or shall we have a lesson first?"  
  
Wolfie needed no warm up, Ludwig knew this banter was all for show.  
  
"I'd love to hear my present Maestro," she glanced towards the submissive young man at her side, "does it involve the boy?" she fanned herself slowly, watching Ludwig squirm under her gaze with a sly grin.  
  
Wolfie creased his brow in thought, "Actually...." he drummed his fingers atop the keyboard, "I believe it does."  
  
Ludwig's head snapped up, eyes wide.  
  
"Come Ludwig, this requires four hands."  
  
Ludwig scowled skeptically at the maestro, unsure of what he was getting himself in to. There had been no word of a four hand work, and certainly no practice for one before this moment. Ludwig sat himself on his hands nervously, staring at the glossy ivory keys.  
  
"Give me a broken progression in A, a key fit for a princess" he winked at the princess who simply ducked behind the lace of her fan.  
  
Ludwig hesitated, "Maestro?"  
  
Wolfgang leaned closer, whispering under his breath, "Just simple tonic dominant, a few logical cadences and try to follow as best you can."  
  
Ludwig gave a small, apprehensive nod. He had improvised for Mozart before, but never like this.  
  
Wolfie gave him a playful nudge with his elbow, "So serious...." he tisked, "Just play, I'll take care of the rest."  
  
And play they did. Two great minds at work, seamlessly melding one idea between four parts, as if communicating on some higher level. The princess watched in fascination. Not for the music itself, but for their obvious connection to each other.  
  
She slowly fanned herself, sinking back as far as great her skirts would allow.  
  
"Bravo" she murmured softly after the final chord.  
  
Ludwig, feeling rather smug about his abilities turned to Wolfgang with a grin, as if to say, _I did it!  
  
_"Well done" Wolfie patted the boy's knee before quickly abandoning him for the princess herself.  
  
Taking her hand, he knelt before her, making a great show of his obvious affections.  
  
"My dearest princess, I sincerely hope you enjoyed your most humble of gifts -" he kissed up her wrist, "for I am only a simple musiker, and can hardly offer more."  
  
She drew her hand back with a soft, breathy laugh, "Your hands are gift enough, maestro. Of that I am certain."  
  
Wolfie grinned to himself, taking her words as an invitation to perch by her side.  
  
"Shall we lunch?" he tucked a loose curl behind her ear, making as if he were appraising her large emerald earrings, but his fingers lingered far too long to hold true.  
  
Ludwig shifted uncomfortably on the piano bench. Watching the Maestro flirt made his cheeks grow warm. He felt incredibly nervous, though morbidly fascinated by the process of seduction.  
  
The princess snapped her fan shut and rapped Wolfgang's fingers with a sudden hiss, "Herr Mozart - you wouldn't be trying to seduce your pupil would you?"  
  
Wolfie, jolted from his reverie and sat upright, tugging at his waistcoat - with an air of defensiveness.  
  
"O-oh, well - of course not your majesty."  
  
She eyed him disapprovingly, before softening once more, "I should hope not - how rogue of an idea!"  
  
Wolfgang chuckled nervously, having been caught red handed.  
  
"Unless," she trailed purposefully, leaning herself out against the sofa rather casually, "it's a special occasion of course." She raised an inviting eyebrow towards him.  
  
Ludwig couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Oh?" Wolfie wasted little in time closing the space between them. He adeptly crawled over her voluminous petticoats and embroidered bodice with a growing smile, "a birthday perhaps?"    
  
Ludwig grew panicked, if anyone were to walk in right now - a maid.....a footman........her fath- _oh Lord  
  
They are kissing._  
  
Ludwig had heard enough about Wolfie's exploits by simply overhearing his boasts while with his drunken comrades. He had always hoped that the Maestro had been exaggerating his scandalous encounters - but judging by the brazen display before him now, it was more likely that Wolfgang had been telling the truth.    
  
Perhaps most surprising of all, was the princess' enthusiastic response.  
  
She seemed quite at home with the maestro's lips against her chest and his hands quickly finding their way up her skirts. She sighed contentedly and moved against him, accepting his pleasure without thought or care.  
  
Ludwig knew he was ill company at this point.  
  
It was not his place to interfere - though he could not bring himself to remain watchful over the heady proceedings.  
  
Just as he placed his fingers over the handle of the great oak door, Ludwig froze.  
  
She spoke to him.  
  
Rather forcefully in fact.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Ludwig turned to meet four curious, wild eyes.  
  
He had no words for the scandalous scene before him.  
  
Wolfie's waistcoat and jacket had already been abandoned on the floor. With his linen shirt half untucked, he appeared as an errant rogue - his hands buried deep under layers of silk and lace.  
  
"Maestro," Ludwig looked anxiously towards the princess, "you majesty...."  
  
"I think it's best if I wait for Herr Mozart outside."  
  
The princess looked to Wolfie with confusion, not once making to push him back.  
  
"Wolferl, I thought you had told me that the boy was part of my present?"  
  
_Wolferl? Oh dear...  
  
_Ludwig stood awkwardly at the threshold of the room.  
  
Wolfgang leaned down, kissing a trail along her neck before murmuring something that made her giggle against her ear.  
  
Ludwig shifted on his feet.  
  
He felt warm.  
  
Very warm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come here boy"  
  
She beckoned softly with a curl of her finger  
  
Ludwig thought better of denying the princess of her request, and cautiously stepped forward.  
  
"Kneel right there darling, right beside me" she gestured towards a pillow that she had lain on the floor, assumedly for him to rest upon.  
  
He lowered himself obediently, fixing his eyes to the floor below.  
  
He felt her long fingers comb through his hair, "Pretty" she mused thoughtfully.  
  
Ludwig's deep green eyes finally met her own, "and shy, how charming."  
  
She continued to stroke his hair, soothingly enough that he sank down on to his heels.  
  
"Does he kiss?"  
  
His eyes were suddenly open once more.  
  
She fingered his cravat with a coy grin, "I'm quite certain he does, but perhaps you should ask him?" Wolfie played along as he lowered himself between her knees, disappearing beneath her skirts.  
  
She jolted with a shock of obvious pleasure, squealing against whatever the Maestro was occupying himself with.  
  
She attempted to regain momentary composure.  
  
"Boy, are you a skilled kisser?"  
  
Ludwig, distracted by Wolfie's work under her skirts, took too long to answer.  
  
"And so?"  
  
The princess was growing irritated.  
  
Ludwig shrugged and mumbled shyly, "I - I wouldn't know majesty."  
  
"Well, maybe we should find out" she cooed, wrapping her fingers about his tie and pulling him close enough to brush against.  
  
His fingers dug into the cushions of the sofa nervously, still very much aware of Maestro working beneath her dress. She gasped softly and arched up against invisible forces, her fingers still tightly gripped along Ludwig's collar.  
  
"Kiss me" she commanded  
  
  
Ludwig - too stunned to do otherwise - obeyed.  
  
  
  
And it was warm.  


 

  
And soft.  
  
  
  
And oh so different from his Maestro.  
  
  
  
He could taste hints of something sweet, perhaps from her morning meal. Wolfie had told him how the princess adored her hot chocolate at breakfast, and would often share her favourite drink with him during their lessons. However, Ludwig was quickly beginning to see that it was unlikely anything truly musical ever happened in these supposed lessons.  
  
She threaded her fingers in Ludwig's hair, encouraging him closer while tensions rose. When they broke, she panted with great need, her chest throbbing against the restrictive confines of her gown. Ludwig was lost, unsure of what to do as Wolfie continued seemingly without interruption.  
  
He watched the heavy rise and fall of her bosom with a flush in his cheeks and fire in his belly.  
  
Suddenly, in a wild halo of reddish blonde, Wolfgang's head appeared.  
  
The princess sighed in frustration, squirming under him like some wanton harlot. For the moment, her noble blood seemed uncaring for any sense of modesty.  
  
"Wolfie" she sighed, her voice was tinged with annoyance as he began to unfasten his breeches.  
  
He hushed her softly, as a parent would to a petulant child, stroking her silkened thighs as he worked his buttons single handed. "There's not much I can with these in the way my dear" he offered in a breathy whisper as he finally freed himself and drew his waist up against her hips. She shifted instinctively against him with a soft purr of anticipation.  
  
"Wolfgang, the boy still has his clothes on - haven't you noticed?"  
  
Wolfie paused, resting on his hands. He hadn't given too much thought to the boy until now, as he'd happily busied himself with other activities. He realized only now how little young Ludwig had participated in the proceedings.  
  
"Breeches."  
  
 Wolfie nodded towards the boy expectantly, who continued to kneel with a blank stare.  
  
"Ludwig! Your breeches!"  
  
Ludwig blinked, ”Huh?"  
  
The princess raked her fingers through his dark curls once more, "Wolfie, he's adorable."  
  
"Darling, just stand up - right there."  
  
Wolfie watched as Ludwig quietly obliged her command.  
  
With shaking hands he unfastened his breeches, all while his audience watched in muted in awe.  
  
"Parfait" she grinned  in her practiced  French.  
  
"Restez debout ici."  
  
Despite what little French Ludwig understood - the message was clear.  
  
_Don't move.  
  
_"Ferme tes yeux"  
  
Upon noting his lack of compliance, Wolfie quickly translated, "Close your eyes"  
  
Soon he felt a curious sensation as she reached inside his breeches, her hand quickly encircling what remained modestly covered still. "Good boy"  
  
Ludwig chewed his bottom lip as rhythm and tempo were established.  
  
She was steady and firm.  
  
Clearly Wolfgang had taught her _something_ in her music lessons.  
  
Ludwig bucked a little against her hand, to which she responded with a soft giggle.  
  
He did not dare open his eyes.  
  
Soon enough he heard a more masculine sigh, followed by a heavy grunt which made his own belly tremble. The feeling of her hands on him, and the sound of Maestro in his ear made him instantly dizzy.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, biting down hard on his lower lip.  
  
Despite his best efforts, a small whimper escaped him.  
  
"He's close" he heard Wolfie encourage her, but his warning came late - as Ludwig came in a shuddering spasm against her hand. His hips twitched and jerked in spasm as he finally released. Her hand now slick and warm gently massaged against the aftershock as he struggled to regain his breath.  
  
Ludwig slowly lowered himself to his knees in a delirious haze, watching as Wolfgang proceeded to turn his attentions back to the princess. His hands disappeared beneath her skirts once more - until she too was thrashing against him, eyes firmly shut out against the world.  
  
"That's it bella, mio caro" he purred, watching the frenzy build, his hips thrusting in time with his hands.  
  
She began to draw short breaths, reaching blindly for her little pet - her hands still slick from her successes, "Come-" she finally grasped the boy's lapel, "kiss me, quick"  
  
Ludwig, staring wide eyed at Wolfie, hesitated.  
  
Wolfie just shook his head, withdrawing himself and grabbing the boy's hand, guiding it under the mysterious mound of rumpled silks to a damp, warm heat.  
  
"Here" Wolfie slide the boy's hand into her readiness, "wait there"  
  
Maestro continued to work around him, encouraging him to thrust into her in time with what he was doing from the outside, "Do you feel it?"  
  
The boy nodded, curious about the developing tension that fought against his fingers. Her muscles pulsed and constricted against him, each wave becoming more significant than the one before.  
  
"It's very strong"  
  
Wolfie smiled at him, "Just wait"  
  
He leaned over her, kissing her breasts and murmuring words of soft encouragement in both French and Italian.    
  
When she suddenly went silent, Ludwig feared that she may have fainted - as all sounds had seemed to cease. Her breath was muted, her body went stiff, and her eyes began to turn back in her head - was she alright? Was this some sort of medical episode?  
  
Then in a low guttural moan she released against them both, her spasms coming in quick succession against the boy's fingers, squeezing and throbbing with a sort of carnal need.  
  
Wolfie raised a curious eyebrow at the boy who quickly withdrew his hand, inspecting it at extended length - as if he had feared that he would lose a digit in the process.  
  
"All of them accounted for?" Wolfie chided with a smirk, pushing the boy aside and resuming his place between her thighs.  
  
Panting and bewildered, the princess opened her eyes to see the two musicians looming over her.  
  
"Brava" Wolfie smiled fondly at her, "Does her majesty wish for more?"  
  
Unable to form words, she simply nodded, allowing Wolfie to reposition her like a rag doll. He stretched himself out across her, kissing her lovingly, "Happiest of birthdays my darling."  
  
Wolfie hadn't much left to give, but what he did, he did with great bluster. Ludwig could barely recognize his surroundings as he watched Wolfie finish himself inside her, her plumps thighs wrapped tightly around his waist as if the world would end if she were to let go.  
  
Maestro came in a great frenzy of effort that brought an appreciative whimper to Ludwig's lips as well.  
  
  


After some quiet, soft whisperings, Maestro lamented to the princess that it was nearing their time to depart.  
  
She frowned as she conceded to the inevitable sad reality of Wolfgang's absence. Until next lesson, she bemoaned.  
  
Wolfgang dressed himself accordingly, and spoke lightly with the princess all the while. They bantered and joked casually, as if this were a regular occurrence between the two.  
  
  
And, perhaps it was.  


 

 

 

 

  


Wolfgang and the boy spent the rest of the journey home in relative silence.  
  
When they arrived, Wolfgang patted the boy's knee with a wink, "You'll understand it all much better when you're working here in Vienna yourself."  
  
He paused before adding a fatherly, "Good boy"  
  
With that Wolfie leapt from the carriage, only to be met in an excited rush by his wife and young son.  
  
"Wolferl - thank heavens you're back, Karl wouldn't stop calling for you the whole while..."  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" Wolfie's face lit up when his son came running to his arms, "Papa!"  
  
Ludwig disembarked quietly, watching the cozy domestic scene. Whether Frau Mozart knew of her husband's business or not, it was clear that he adored her and their son above all else.  
  
Wolfgang kissed her brazenly, child on his hip, "Wolfie!" she blushed, "not in front of the boy!"  
  
Wolfie scoffed, "Ludwig? He's seen far worse, of that I am certain"  
  
He turned to quiet little student with a devilish grin, "Or am I wrong boy?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
Ludwig blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wolfie was a God.  
  
  
  
  
To the young man from Bonn, at least that much was clear.


End file.
